


【先生你的快递到了】

by miaory



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory
Kudos: 4





	【先生你的快递到了】

相叶雅纪拎着淋浴篮冲进浴室的时候，三间淋浴房都已经锁上了。  
“嘘たよ！你们动作这么快的吗？”相叶站在没有空房的浴室满脸失望，“还是来晚了一步啊。”  
“喔！相叶桑也来了啊。”最左边那间传来翔的声音，混着阵阵的水流声。  
“我才刚进来呢，相叶桑看来要再等一会了哟。”润在最右边的那间调侃道。  
“啊哈看来笨蛋相叶今天又没有抢到淋浴房啊~”中间的某只小恶魔顺着润的话头开始添油加醋。  
“啊啊真是不甘心啊！我不过就是折回去拿了下身体乳就被你们几个家伙捷足先登了啊！”相叶抱着淋浴篮气恼地蹲在了地上。  
浴室光滑洁白的瓷砖隐隐约约地反射出淋浴间里面的光景。一截细瘦的小腿呈现出好看的曲线，成股的细小水流顺着滑嫩的皮肤淌下，让人不禁想依着这细流逆流向上探寻一番。相叶雅纪看着入了神，不觉脸上蒸起了两朵红晕，喃喃道“今天浴室的温度是不是有点高啊”而后咽了一口口水，突然心生一计，一个箭步冲到中间那间淋浴间的门口敲响了门。  
“二宫桑！二宫桑开门！有你的快递！”相叶边敲门边喊着。  
“蛤?你是笨蛋吗?洗澡收什么快递啊！”淋浴间里的二宫不知道相叶又是脑子里哪根筋搭错了，当然不会乖乖开门。  
“二宫桑你前天在相叶杂货铺订购的浴巾到啦快开门取件啦！”相叶一边说着随口编的胡话一边没有停下手上的动作，一点一点向反方向拧着淋浴间门上的锁。“嘿！阿智前两天教我的那个开锁技巧刚好能派上用场！”相叶心想着，嗓子眼里不禁溢出fufufu的笑声。  
“你一个人在傻笑些什么啦！”此时的二宫还完全没有察觉到自己接下来将面临的危险，仗着隔着门板不会被相叶糊脸就扯着小尖嗓继续吐槽。  
“啊！！你怎么进来了！！”二宫话音未落，小小的淋浴间就挤进了一只赤身裸体的大兔子，这只兔子不仅一脸“一起洗澡不是很正常的事情吗”的自然表情，还嬉皮笑脸地搂住了二宫的腰，玩捏着肚子上的软肉。  
“变态滚出去啊啊啊！”二宫被突如其来的闯入者惊到声音都高了一个八度，用力拍打着对方环住自己的手臂却被搂得更紧了。  
“你们两个关系还真好呢。”隔壁传来翔的声音。  
“也就是nino脾气好，相叶要是敢进我的隔间的话我绝对把他踹出去。”润远远回应着翔的话。  
“谁要跟这个家伙关系好啊啊啊！”二宫嘴上反抗着，耳朵尖却诚实地变成了娇羞的粉红色。相叶对于翔润的调侃只是用那沙瓤西瓜一般的标志性笑声回应着，嬉笑着说着诸如“嘛~偶尔一起洗洗也挺好的嘛~”之类的打圆场的话，随后贴近二宫的右耳压低了嗓音，用隔壁人听不见的音量轻声说道：  
“喂，来做吧。”  
相叶的声音混着浴室里此起彼伏的水流声显得愈加低沉而诱惑。这句话简直是顺着二宫的耳朵眼滑进脑袋直冲天灵盖的。二宫虽然知道相叶这家伙平时就办事冲动没什么脑子，但没料到他居然在这种场合下这么直接地提出要求，一时间又气又恼，扭过头瞪着满脸坏笑的相叶，又不得不控制音量地用气声说道：“你疯啦???这里还有人呢！！”  
相叶看着二宫因为生气有些涨红的脸，使坏的心情更得寸进尺了，轻轻在二宫通红的耳廓上留下浅浅的牙印，继而含住了敏感的耳垂，继续说道：“没事的。他们不会发现的。”  
“搞什么啊这家伙！”二宫当然不会相信什么“不会被发现”这种精虫上脑的鬼话，努力偏过头躲避相叶湿热的亲吻。奈何淋浴间的空间狭小，环住自己的手臂又坚定有力，二宫刚躲开一点就又被相叶的唇追上了。  
“真是调皮啊~明明自己也很想要的对吧？二宫桑~”相叶的唇舌离开二宫的耳垂又攀上了对方白嫩的脖颈。过于娇嫩的肌肤在相叶不算粗鲁的吮吸和轻咬中绽开点点粉红色的花，像是某种诱人的邀请，唇齿间却挤出几乎细不可闻的颤音：“不、不要！”二宫一定不知道自己的拒绝在此时的相叶耳朵里听起来有多么诱惑。相叶一边专注地吻着怀里逐渐变粉的小朋友，一边伸出一只手去够淋浴篮里的身体乳。挤出一泵接在手心里捂热，浴室里顿时弥漫开山百合好闻的味道。  
“哇！nino你换沐浴露了？还挺好闻的。”隔壁的翔仰头寻觅着香味的来源。  
“是我新买的身体乳啦。喏，给你。”相叶顺手把那瓶身体乳捞起，轻巧地抛进左边的隔间。  
“唔哇——吓我一跳！”翔险些被突然飞进来的瓶子砸到头，忙慌张地接住，心里却想着“奇怪...相叶这家伙什么时候开始用身体乳了？”  
解决完了隔壁的好奇仓鼠，相叶就要开始专心对付怀里这个不安分的小家伙了。相叶把花洒的水流稍微调大了一些然后转到一边，双手抹开被捂热的身体乳覆上了二宫挂着水珠的臀瓣，用力地揉捏着，白嫩的臀肉上迅速爬上了浅红色的指痕  
“说了不要了！”二宫见身后的人把自己的话当耳旁风气到跺脚，却被相叶瞅准分神的空档，抬起的左腿来不及回到地面就被相叶抓着勾了起来。一时失去重心的二宫向前一倾，双手撑在淋浴间左边的墙上。  
“嗯?说着不要身体倒是挺主动的嘛~”相叶故意小声逗着这个因为想踩自己差点摔倒的小朋友，把他锁在自己和墙壁之间，沾满身体乳的手顺着分开的臀瓣向更隐秘处摸去。二宫被相叶的调侃噎到气结，却难忍身下的撩拨，身前的小二宫不禁抬起了头。  
相叶越过二宫的肩膀看到了身下诚实的反应又发出fufufu的轻笑，手指探到后穴处轻轻地在穴口绕着圈。怀里的二宫仅仅咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，身体却禁不住打了个颤。“不要心急嘛二宫桑~我这不就进来了~”熟悉二宫身体每一处细微反应的相叶知道忍耐着的小朋友还是禁不住撩拨发出了进入的邀请，便顺势将整根中指全部塞进了微微收缩着的小穴。  
“啊~啊！”二宫没想到相叶一开始的动作就猛地插到这么深，即使只有一根手指，对于还没有被完全扩张的小穴来说也是难以忍受的程度，一时没忍住两个甜腻的音节就不受控制地从喉咙里直接蹦了出来。  
“nino?怎么了吗?”右边传来润关切的声音。  
二宫强忍着后穴的不适，回头狠狠地瞪了一眼相叶，皱了皱鼻子，努力调整了声音说道：“啊没事，刚刚想打喷嚏来着没打出来。”  
“这样啊，小心不要感冒啊。”润似乎没有怀疑。  
相叶对于二宫不经意间逸出嗓子眼的甜叫十分受用，忍不住想要把怀里的小朋友欺负得更狠一些，于是又塞进了一根手指，同时把二宫的整个上半身都压在了墙壁上。因为快感有些肿胀的乳首贴上冰凉的瓷砖难耐地挺立了起来，在带着水汽的墙壁上反复摩擦着，呈现出熟透的樱桃的颜色，身下的坚挺也一下一下蹭着光滑的墙壁变得更加灼热。二宫强忍着快感只发出一声轻微的闷哼，忍不住伸出一只手开始抚慰自己灼热的肉茎。相叶反手取下了花洒，把水温调热了一些，顺着二宫的颈脖浇下去。二宫被突如其来的炙热惊得叫出了声，后穴不受控制地猛然缩紧，温热的肠壁紧紧吮吸着相叶的手指。  
“又怎么了？”隔壁的润叹了口气。  
“啊果咩！我想帮nino冲下头发来着，不小心把水温调太高了~”相叶微笑着看着二宫因为羞愤皱起来的豆豆眉，用眼神示意二宫顺着自己的话接下去。  
“笨蛋相叶！！这么烫怎么洗啊！！”没处撒气的二宫像一只炸毛的小动物一样扯着小尖嗓反击着，圆圆的眼睛里已经蓄起一层薄薄的水雾，后穴却把相叶的手指夹得更紧了。  
“你们俩今天洗个澡状况还真是多啊。”翔说着关掉了花洒，从架子上取了一条毛巾开始擦拭身体，意外的听见隔壁隐隐约约传来压抑的闷哼。翔以为自己听错了，轻轻拍掉了耳朵里的水珠，却又听见二宫似乎压着嗓子说了句“轻一点”，又想起方才二宫两声反常的惊叫，顿时不可思议地瞪圆了本来就很圆的双眼：“不会吧——这两个家伙...！”从发愣中回过神来的翔迅速擦干身体穿好衣服，打开淋浴间的门叫了一声润：“润你洗完了吗？洗好了就快出来哦我有事找你。”  
右边的润闻声关掉了花洒，浴室里的水声又减小了许多。没有了水流声作为掩护，二宫只能把浆果一般圆润的下唇咬得更紧一些，不让自己发出奇怪的声音。  
“我洗好啦！”润回应着，转身打开了淋浴间的门，对上了翔那双写满八卦的眼睛，随即露出了心领神会的表情，对着唯一紧闭的那间淋浴间喊道：“我们先走了哦！你们两个快点洗小心感冒！”接着跟翔两人走出了浴室。  
“现在就只有我们两个了哦二宫桑~怎么叫都没关系哦~”听到两人脚步声渐行渐远，相叶抽出手指，俯身又舔弄起二宫通红的耳垂。  
“笨蛋！快...放...放进来！”二宫听见翔润两人离开的声音松了一口气，禁不住一下子软了腰，整个人扑在墙上，后穴像一张饥渴的小嘴微微张着，穴口处还牵连出丝丝黏腻的体液。  
“不要心急嘛~心急吃不了麻婆豆腐。”相叶没有回应二宫急切的邀请，转身把瘫在墙上的小朋友抱着转了个180度，不留给对方任何反应时间就吻了上去。浆果般饱满的嘴唇果然也像成熟的果实一样甜美。相叶用舌尖轻巧地撬开微微翘起的猫唇，向更甜蜜的深处探索着。他一下一下吸吮着二宫口腔里的软肉，又一颗一颗舔过二宫小巧的牙齿。二宫残存的理智仿佛连同口腔里的氧气一起被相叶掳走，一整个瘫软在相叶身上，忘情地享受着这个绵长湿热的亲吻。  
嘴里忙活着的相叶手也没停着，抓过二宫的两只小肉掌包裹住自己挺立已久的肉茎，上上下下地套弄着，随后一个勾手分开二宫的双腿，抵着墙壁把小朋友整个架在了自己的腰上，手指又在穴口处深深浅浅地进出。二宫终于忍不住叫出声来，握着相叶硬得发烫的肉茎就往臀缝里面送去。相叶满意地欣赏着怀里人此时可爱的模样——因为沉迷快感而露出迷离眼神的圆眼睛里闪着泪花，鼻尖和耳朵也都泛着好看的粉红色，一副忍受不住的表情哼哼唧唧地握着尺寸惊人的性器就想要吃进肚里。  
“小和想要什么?说，说出来。”相叶不紧不慢的用自己的肉茎在二宫湿润的臀缝里来回摩擦，就是不进入等待着被填满的穴口。  
“想...想要masaki...插、插进来——”二宫话音未落，脸上的红晕就更深了一个度，连带着白嫩的肩头都泛起浅粉色，似乎是因为自己说出的话而害羞不已。  
“啊~那我就大发慈悲地满足小和的心愿吧~”相叶说着一个挺身就把滚烫的肉茎一整个塞进了温热的小穴。二宫没想到相叶一上来就操到这么深处，疼得忍不住眼泪，随即又被相叶湿软的舌头一颗颗舔掉。“小和的眼泪都这么甜啊~那小穴的深处一定更甜吧。”  
二宫甜腻的喘息和肉体的撞击声在狭小的空间里回荡，山百合原本清新自然的味道混着唾液和体液的腥甜变得极度诱惑，成为上好的催情剂。相叶不禁加快了身下的动作。两人交合处早已泥泞不堪，每次碰撞还搅起暧昧的水声。二宫越来越放浪还略带着哭腔的叫声在相叶听来是鼓励更是赤裸裸的勾引，于是每一下都用力顶到洞穴的最深处。  
“轻...轻点！雅纪——不、不行了！”相叶感到怀里的躯体痉挛般地颤抖，接着一股湿热的暖流便射向了自己的小腹。二宫射过精的肉茎软软地贴向相叶的身体，而经历过高潮的后穴却仍一张一合地吮吸着相叶的肉棒。  
“啊真是的~小和也不等等我，自己就先去了。”相叶一边说着一边继续用力抽插，怀里的二宫此时再也忍不住了发出抽抽噎噎的哭声，汉堡手紧紧地抓着相叶的肩膀把他拉向自己。相叶回应了一个亲吻以示安慰，却丝毫没有慢下身下的动作，甚至将整个肉棒完全抽出又狠狠顶入，几个来回后终于在耳边宛如奶狗般呜呜咽咽的呻吟声中将一管浓精射在了蜜穴的最深处。  
“唔——”二宫的惊叫还未出口就被相叶不容拒绝的深吻堵在了喉管里，整个人又颤抖着瘫软在了相叶的怀抱里。

“呐，我说。二宫桑拿了快递之后还没有盖章哦。”相叶用自己宽大的浴巾把湿漉漉的二宫裹在怀里。  
“什...什么快递？”二宫明显还没有从刚刚强烈快感的冲击中缓过神来，睁着噙满泪水的圆眼睛抽抽搭搭地问道。  
“真是的。我不是进来给二宫桑送浴巾的吗?”相叶用手里的浴巾轻轻揉了揉二宫柔软的头发，“快点盖章啊。”  
“莫名其妙！明明是你突然冲进来把浴巾塞到我手上的啊！我才不要什么快递！”反应过来的二宫回想起相叶拙劣的借口就气不打一处来，不知道相叶此时肚子里又憋着什么坏招，挣扎着想要把裹着自己的浴巾甩开。  
“我不管哦。现在浴巾就是在你身上，拿了快递就是要盖章的！快点。”相叶将怀里不安分的小朋友牢牢锁住，嘴角勾起狡黠的弧度。  
“啊啊麻烦死了！盖章是吧？”一时气恼让二宫本来就一片潮红的脸更红了几分，愤愤地抹去脸上的泪水，“靠近一点！”  
相叶知道自己的计谋得逞了，笑眯眯地把脸贴近二宫，闭上了眼睛。二宫叹了口气，看着眼前这张堆满期待和笑褶的脸，气顿时消了一半。“真是拿你没办法啊。”伸出舌尖润了一下嘴唇之后轻轻攀上了相叶的唇，留下一个温柔轻甜的吻。“盖完了盖完了！快赶去下一家吧，快·递·员·先·生！”说着在相叶头上用力拍了一下。  
相叶脸上一瞬间就笑开了花，每一条褶子里都写满开心，用浴巾把怀里的人搂得更紧了，在毛茸茸的小脑袋上蹭了又蹭。“二宫桑下次需要浴巾还可以找我哦~”  
“找谁都不可能找你的！！”意料之中的小尖嗓在耳边炸开。


End file.
